Shaggy and Fred's Love Story
by RosaConnor12
Summary: Just as the title says because there's really no other summary I could come up with.


**Hey guys! So first off, Happy New Year! Second, I do plan on updating more of my stories but I just finished reading some Scooby-Doo fanfiction and got this idea. Also, this is going to be a slash fanfic story so if you don't like it click or tap away. Anyway, onto the disclaimer. **

**I do not own Scooby-Doo or any of the characters. **

**Chapter 1 **

It was another mystery and the gang was split up again but this time Fred was with Shaggy while Scooby and the girls were looking at the other side of the castle.

"Like why d-d-did we have to come to the basement, Freddie?" Fred looked over at Shaggy and noticed how he seemed to be shaking with fear so he grabbed Shaggy's hand just squeezed it and Shaggy took comfort in that little gesture. Ever since they started dating things have been a little bit easier on Shaggy because he's always been the coward but when he finally got the chance to tell Fred his feelings he was about ready to bolt.

_Flashback: _

_Shaggy was freshly graduated from Coolsville High and he knew that he had to tell Fred his feelings for him and that they were there for two years now. Shaggy was worried that he would end up ruining his friendship with the ex-football player but he couldn't hide it anymore especially since Scooby knew as well. Shaggy sighed and waited till Fred came over to his apartment and started to pace back and forth. "What if I ruin this?" Shaggy asked himself forgetting that Scooby was in the room with him. _

"_You ron't Raggy" Scooby said with confidence, Shaggy looked over at the Great Dane and smiled, _

"_I sure hope your right Scoob." There was a knock on the door and Shaggy froze up but then Scooby nudged him and he shook himself out of his fear and went to open up the door. Once the door was opened Shaggy greeted Fred. _

"_Like Fred come in," Fred noticed that Shaggy was tense and wanted to know what has Shaggy so tense. Fred sat down on the couch and expected Shaggy to sit down instead Shaggy just pacing again. Scooby just rolled his eyes and went to Fred and greeted him. _

"_Shaggy is everything okay?" Fred asked when it became apparent that Shaggy wasn't going to talk anytime soon. Shaggy stopped pacing and turned to look at Fred and took a deep breath and answered, _

"_Like Fred, I can't hide it anymore, please promise not to get mad." Even more, confused Fred agreed to what Shaggy had asked of him. Shaggy took another deep breath and said it, _

"_I'm gay and I've been in love with you for the past two years." Fred was stunned because he never thought Shaggy would return his feelings. _

"_I've been in love with you too Shaggy," Fred said and Scooby was happy that two of his friends had turned out to be in love with each other and no longer dancing around each other. Shaggy smiled and before he could respond Fred got up and grabbed Shaggy's hand, _

"_Norville Rogers, will you be my boyfriend?" Shaggy smiled even bigger and answered, _

"_Like Fred, you took the words right out my mouth, yes. I would love to be your boyfriend." with that was sealed with a kiss. _

_End flashback_

Shaggy smiled at that memory and temporarily forgot where they were until he saw the monster right in front of them. "Like run!" he said immediately and Fred didn't argue with the hippie. They ran until they found the girls. The girls looked at them and asked what happened,

"We saw the monster" Fred answered after he gained his breath back but Shaggy was shaking from seeing the ghost. Fred wanted to hold Shaggy so bad and to calm him down but they never did talk about when they would tell Velma or Daphine about their relationship.

"Did you guys find more clues?" once he knew Shaggy would be okay for now. Velma nodded and said that they found some letters addressed to the owner but they seemed to be love letters. Fred nodded and decided that could lead to who it is that is behind all of these hauntings. "I have a plan gang, Shaggy and Scooby will be the live bait and Velma you will have the net ready for when they get to the main entrance. Daphine and I will hook everything up, ready guys?" Fred asked turning to Shaggy and Scooby. They both shook their heads but Fred gave Shaggy a heated look silently promising if he did this there will be a reward later.

"Not even for a Scooby snack?" He asked out loud. At this point they looked at Fred and Shaggy answered, "fine you win this time" but Fred read between the lines of what Shaggy said. Once Shaggy had the Scooby snacks in his hand they headed out to try and bait the ghost into the open.

**Hey guys! I know this was a short chapter but I promise the next chapter won't be short and I am aware that I didn't give a place or where they are but that will come in the next chapter. I hope you guys like this story and I'd love what you have to say but I do ask not to give any hate because it's not a necessary thing. Just pm me if you want to tell me your thoughts and they might seem harsh and I'd try and respond when I can. Thank you! Until next time!**


End file.
